Worth the Wait
by singyourheartout287
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been dating online for a year and a half, but have never met because Blaine lives in England and Kurt lives in Ohio. They finally meet and find how more fun love is when you're together.


"I can't believe you're going to be here in two days."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's grainy face on the Skype screen, bringing his hand to trace Blaine's nose. He'd never get used to Blaine's dreamy British accent, no matter how long they spoke. "I know. Isn't it crazy?"

"I feel like I know you better than anyone, and yet I've never held you in my arms."

"All that will change in just two short days."

"I know. It still doesn't feel real."

"It doesn't."

"We're going to have our first kiss," Blaine said, smiling shyly. Kurt loved that he could see the pink rise to Blaine's cheeks, even over webcam.

Kurt nodded. "We are."

"What if it's disappointing?"

"It can't be. It's us."

Blaine smiled, eyes crinkling. "I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you too."

"Kurt!" Burt's voice called. "Time for dinner!"

Kurt sighed, pouting at the screen. "I guess I have to go. And you should get some sleep."

"Right. I won't be able to sleep a wink tonight knowing that tomorrow is my last day without you, and then you'll finally be here."

"You should still try. I don't want you spending all our time together sleeping because you stayed up all night tonight."

"Fair point. Goodnight, love."

The term of endearment so scarcely used in America made Kurt's toes curl in the carpet. "Goodnight, honey."

Kurt ended the call but left Skype open on his computer, pushing back in his chair and heading out of his room to go downstairs. His dad and step-mom were already at the table.

"Where's Finn tonight?"

"Celebrating graduation with Rachel," Carole said.

Kurt grimaced. "Gross."

"Not like that," Burt said, rolling his eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter, kid."

"Please. It's exactly like that."

"I'd rather not discuss my son's sex life at the dinner table," Carole said. "Let's talk about you, Kurt! You must be excited for your trip tomorrow."

Kurt grinned, nodding. "Oh, you don't even know. I honestly can't thank you guys enough for paying for this."

"Well, your grandparents helped too," his dad reminded him.

"I know, but it's not just about that. I mean, you guys have been really supportive of my relationship with Blaine, and I appreciate that."

When Kurt had first started talking to Blaine, it was through an online dating site. Kurt had never thought he'd be one to resort to online dating, but during a sleepover with Rachel and Mercedes last year where he'd complained about how single he was, the girls had encouraged him to start an online dating profile.

It was actually really strange that Blaine had found Kurt's profile. He'd been the one to message Kurt first.

_Hi, Kurt! My name is Blaine. I don't usually message people so far away from me, but you popped up on my matches this morning at 91%, so I figured it was worth a shot. I've never seen anyone matched higher than 75%, so it must be fate, right? ;)_

And fate it was. After that, Kurt skeptically clicked to visit Blaine's profile, and immediately realized why their match percentage was so high. They had so much in common it was obscene.

From there, things just kind of clicked into place. Encouraged by Blaine's confidence, Kurt flirted back. It was much easier to flirt via text than in person, Kurt was coming to find, and he and Blaine took to each other very quickly. They both had iPhones, so they took advantage of the opportunity to iMessage on their phones, a way of internationally texting. Long distance phone calls would've been sticky, so they went straight from texting to Skype.

Kurt had been so nervous the first time they skyped. He knew what Blaine looked like, of course. They'd exchanged several pictures through text and the snapchat app, but they'd never seen each other live, or heard each other's voices.

When Kurt accepted the call, his stomach was full of butterflies.

Blaine's face was even more beautiful over Skype, if that was possible. Even pixelated, he looked like a celebrity. Kurt swooned.

"Hi," he said nervously.

Blaine smiled. "Hello."

And wow, Kurt couldn't believe he'd totally overlooked the fact that Blaine would have an accent. He melted the second Blaine opened his mouth.

"Oh, wow. I forgot about the accent."

"You like it?"

"Just... Wow."

Blaine grinned, cheeky and already flirty and comfortable. "Yeah, I tend to have that effect on you American boys."

"Conceited jerk," Kurt joked, smiling.

From there, everything was easy.

Kurt had been nervous to talk to his dad about it, but his dad had always insisted that he'd be open-minded when Kurt started dating, so after a month of Skyping Blaine every day, he decided to sit his dad down and tell him.

"So, I have a boyfriend," he'd said.

Burt raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you were even talking to anybody."

"Yeah. It's been going on for a while, kind of?"

"Oh. Well, that's good. What's his name?"

"Blaine. He's really amazing, Dad. I really, really like him."

"He go to school with you?"

Kurt hesitated. "Um, not exactly."

"Which school does he go to?"

"Okay," Kurt said, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to tell you something, and I need you not to freak out."

Burt frowned. "He's not old, is he? He's not, like, thirty?"

"No, he's not old. He's my age. He's also not from here."

"Oh. Well, that's not a big deal. Where's he from?"

"England. He sort of lives there."

"Sort of?"

"Okay, he lives there. Like, he was born and raised there and he lives there. I met him online. And I know you said that's dangerous, but it was a really secure dating site, and I've been Skyping with him for the past month and he's a real person my age. And he really likes me and I really like him back, so it would be really great if you were okay with this."

And he was, after a while. Burt insisted on meeting Blaine over video chat, so the next night, Kurt sat down with his dad and introduced them. Blaine was as charming as ever, and Kurt could tell that his dad liked him too.

Now, for his high school graduation present, Burt was taking Kurt to London for two weeks to finally meet Blaine in person.

"We're just glad to see you so happy, hon," Carole said, smiling at him.

And he was happy. Kurt was the happiest he'd ever been in his life with Blaine. The five hour time difference was annoying, but manageable. They'd been together for about a year and a half now and Kurt couldn't imagine them ever breaking up.

The only problem was the distance. Kurt knew that this was his forever. He'd known it months ago. So, one of them was going to have to move to the other country. England or America, Kurt couldn't decide. He'd discussed it with Blaine vaguely, but neither one of them really wanted to dwell on their separation, so they didn't talk about it much.

After dinner, Kurt went back up to his room and found a message from Blaine over Skype.

_Goodnight, my Kurt. I can't wait to finally be able to put my arms around you soon. I feel like I have lived a thousand lifetimes leading up to this moment, and I cannot wait. You will be the first thing I think of when I awake, and I'll be jumpy all day anticipating your arrival the next morning. I love you, Kurt. See you soon._

Kurt couldn't help the goofy smile that came over his face. Blaine always talked like that, and it made Kurt wonder if all British people had to take Shakespeare courses instead of regular English class so that they'd all talk like that.

He went to sleep that night holding his pillow that he always cuddled with now, pretending it was Blaine, still smiling like a lunatic.

... ... ...

They'd gotten a flight at 11:25am departing from the Columbus airport, and from there they'd fly to Chicago, where they'd board a flight at 3:50pm, and then they'd arrive in England at 5:55am the next morning, their time. It was a long process, but well worth it. Kurt would be able to sleep or read or sketch most of the way, maybe even watch a few movies from the airline's selection. Blaine, however, would have to spend the next day shaking in anticipation for when Kurt would arrive. They wouldn't even be able to Skype that night as they always did, because Kurt would be on a plane.

When he finally landed in London, though, it was definitely worth it. He was practically vibrating when he stood up, ready to grab his carry-on and walk down the aisle to exit the plane and meet Blaine.

"Calm down, kid," Burt said, laughing. "He's not going anywhere."

"I know; that's why I'm so excited."

Kurt tried to keep his pace normal so as not to run into any of the other plane passengers in their group exit. He stepped out into the terminal, searching around for Blaine. He didn't see him at first and was worried that Blaine had gone to the wrong one, and then he saw him.

Black hair curly and adorable on his head, dressed in light wash jeans, a white graphic t-shirt, and a navy cardigan. Kurt grinned, walking over to him.

When Blaine saw Kurt, his whole face lit up.

Kurt ran towards Blaine and immediately threw his arms around him, holding tightly.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's you. You're real," Kurt breathed.

Blaine sighed. "I'm real. I'm so, so real. And you're so tall!"

"I'm not that tall," Kurt argued, laughing.

They still hadn't parted, too obsessed with their ability to hold each other to let go. They pulled away after a while, though, still holding each other. Blaine reached a hand up and traced the planes of Kurt's face, smiling widely.

"You're even more beautiful in person."

Kurt ducked his head, blushing. "This coming from you. You look like a rockstar."

"Hardly," Blaine said.

Burt came up behind them then, clearing his throat. Blaine quickly stepped out of Kurt's embrace and held a hand out, ever the gentleman.

"Hello, sir. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person," he said.

"You can call me Burt. It's nice to know you're a real person and not some con artist messing with my kid these past months."

"No, I assure you I am very real, the love I feel for your son even more so."

Kurt blushed again, snuggling up to Blaine's side and nuzzling his shoulder. "You're so real and warm."

"Yes," Blaine laughed. "Although, it does get colder here than in your country, even in summer. You did bring sweaters as I advised, right?"

"Of course. I listened to all your packing tips."

"Splendid."

Kurt couldn't believe people really talked like this, but Blaine did, and it was endlessly entertaining.

"Well, Mum's in the car waiting to take us all to our house, if that's alright."

"Yes, yeah. Lead the way."

Kurt held Blaine's hand—because he could now—and his dad followed them on their way through the airport. They claimed their luggage before going out to Blaine's mom's car. She got out of the car grinning, opening the small trunk. She was even shorter than Blaine, with the same curly hair only hers was a chestnut brown.

"Here, here, let me take those!" She insisted, her accent even heavier than Blaine's. She grabbed their luggage and shoved it in the trunk, then turned and gave Kurt a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It is so lovely to meet you! Our Blaine has told us so many good things."

"It's really great to meet you, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said, smiling.

She let him go and moved on to Burt, shaking his hand and kissing his cheek. "And you must be Kurt's dad, Mr. Hummel. Thank you so much for allowing Kurt to come here and accompanying him."

"It was no trouble," Burt said, even though it was.

"Alright, Mum, I think everyone's ready to go," Blaine said.

They all got into the car—which felt much smaller to Kurt than cars in America. He was snuggled up against Blaine in the backseat, thighs and sides touching completely. They held hands and leaned close to each other, giggling and grinning like crazy.

"Dad says you can stay in my room with me, if your dad is alright with it," Blaine told him.

"He'll probably say no at first, but I'm sure he'll be glad to have the guest room to himself and say yes."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make him uncomfortable. I want him to trust me with you."

"He does. He wouldn't have let me come here if he didn't."

Blaine smiled and leaned his forehead against Kurt's, holding the back of his neck. "And I'm so very glad he did."

"Me too."

He pulled away just slightly, turning his head to whisper in Kurt's ear. "I want to kiss you so much right now, but I don't want our first kiss to be in the presence of our parents."

"Soon," Kurt said. "It'll be soon, I'm sure."

"It better be. I'll go mad if it isn't."

Kurt had long ago learned that Blaine didn't mean mad as in angry, but mad as in crazy. Of course, he knew that before Blaine, but it was still fun to catch on to all the little British-isms, so to speak.

They arrived at Blaine's house and passed around introductions, the whole thing a frenzy. Kurt met Blaine's dad and had a whole conversation with Blaine's parents before Blaine insisted it was poor manners to make them stand there holding their luggage. So Kurt followed Blaine up the narrow staircase and to Blaine's room at the end of the hall, while Mr. and Mrs. Anderson showed Burt to his room next door.

Kurt had already seen Blaine's room over webcam, but somehow seeing it all three-dimensional was different.

"Huh."

"What?"

"I just envisioned it laid out differently in my head," Kurt said.

"Is it bad?"

"No, no. Just different. I like it."

Blaine's bed was by a window on the far right wall. His desk was near the foot of his bed, pushed up against the adjacent wall. On the opposite side of the room were his closet and his dresser. There were lots of posters for British singing groups on the walls, plus playbills from productions Blaine had seen at local theatres.

Kurt stopped looking around the room and settled on Blaine, smiling. "It looks just like you."

"Glad to hear it."

"So, where should I put my stuff?"

Blaine grabbed it from him and set it against the wall by the closet. "Here should be fine."

"Okay."

Now that they were alone, Kurt suddenly felt nervous—much more so than before. He'd kissed a couple of guys at parties, but none of them were really anything to speak of. Here, with Blaine, he knew this kiss would mean something.

Blaine took slow steps toward him, smiling. He slipped his arms around Kurt's waist, making Kurt's stomach flip-flop.

"Hi," Kurt said.

Blaine's smile widened. "Hi."

"We're alone," Kurt said, laughing nervously.

"It would appear so, for the moment." Blaine tilted his head forward, closer to Kurt's, until their noses were touching. "Kurt, I desperately want to kiss you right now."

Instead of telling Blaine to do it, Kurt leaned forward and did it himself. He pressed his lips to Blaine softly, chastely, before pulling away.

"Oh, you can do better than that," Blaine teased.

Kurt gasped, laughing, and smacked Blaine on the arm. "Hey!"

"What? We've been in a relationship for a year and a half. Kiss me like you mean it, love. I only bite a little."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he couldn't deny it was really attractive for Blaine to be so desperate to kiss him. So, with a new confidence only Blaine could give him, Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine deeply, opening his mouth and moving his lips against Blaine's. Blaine was eager to give back, tightening his arms around Kurt's waist and sighing into his mouth, nipping at Kurt's bottom lip. Tentatively, Blaine's tongue started licking its way into Kurt's mouth. Kurt responded in kind, grabbing a fistful of Blaine's curls at the back of his head and tugging, whimpering into Blaine's mouth.

When they pulled away, all heavy breathing and kiss-swollen lips, Blaine smirked and said, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Kurt laughed, a little dazed. "You're uh… You're really good at that."

"So are you."

They leaned towards each other again, but a knock on the door stopped them.

"Boys? Come on and join us for breakfast!"

Kurt groaned. Blaine laughed, giving Kurt another quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, love. There will be tons of time for more snogging later."

"There better be."

"Oh, I can assure you, there's no way you'll be here for two weeks and I won't snog you every chance I get."

… … …

Blaine took Kurt around the city of London, showing him all the big touristy things and then taking him to secret places only people who actually lived there would know about. They met up with a group of Blaine's friends, too, and Kurt was introduced to at least fifteen boys, all dressed immaculately with varying think British accents.

"These are my Warbler friends, the guys I spend most of my days with," Blaine said, introducing them all individually by name, all of which were lost on Kurt. Although, to his credit, he did remember that the Warblers were Blaine's choir.

After a while, they all begged Kurt to sing something.

Kurt waved them away, shaking his head shyly. "No, no. I couldn't possibly. I'm not warmed up, I don't have anything prepared—"

"Ya don't need to have anything prepared, Kurt, just sing us a little something!" one of the boys said, smiling encouragingly.

Kurt took a deep breath and sang, _"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise."_

They all stared wide-eyed at him before the one who'd encouraged him to sing shouted, "Bloody hell, Blaine, ya boyfriend sings like a fucking angel!"

"We coulda used you this year, Kurt!" another said.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Yeah, he's a beautiful singer. I have him sing me to sleep every night."

"Lucky bloke," one of them said.

Kurt blushed, feeling flustered under all the attention, but he was glad Blaine's friends seemed to like him.

Blaine could tell when Kurt started getting tired, Kurt knew. He wasn't being very subtle. He leaned on Blaine wherever they went, yawning and lagging behind. It had been a long flight, and he hadn't gotten as much sleep as he had hoped. Once it got to about nine o'clock, Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand and said, "How about we go home, yeah?"

Kurt nodded. "That sounds alright. We can keep exploring tomorrow."

"We've got time," Blaine agreed.

So, they headed home. Their parents were there, talking in the living room. Kurt snorted at the sight of his dad on the couch, holding a tea cup. It wasn't small by any means, and it wasn't one of those stereotypical tea cups that Kurt used to play with as a kid. It could almost pass as a fancy mug. But, still, it was comical.

"Kurt's a bit tired, so we were going to retire to my room, if that's alright," Blaine said.

His dad nodded. "'Night, Kurt. It was great to meet you. I'm sure we'll have more time together tomorrow."

Kurt smiled politely. "Yes, of course. Thank you so much for opening your home to me, Mr. Anderson."

"It's no trouble at all, dear," Mrs. Anderson said, smiling.

"Goodnight, Dad," Kurt said.

His dad nodded at him. "'Night, Kurt. Goodnight, Blaine."

They went upstairs then, and the second they closed the door, Blaine had Kurt pinned against it, mouth moving easily against Kurt as if they'd been kissing like this the entire time they'd been together.

"Well, hello to you too," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "I told you there'd be plenty of time for it."

"And you're definitely not a liar."

"No sir, I am not."

They kissed again, deep and desperate, until Kurt pulled away again.

"Blaine, as much as I'd love to spend hours kissing you, I really am tired."

Blaine sighed, shaking his head. "You're right, I'm sorry. Let's get in bed."

They both stripped down to their underwear, Kurt tugging on pajama pants. Blaine got into the bed just in his underwear.

"Are you not going to put on pajamas?" Kurt asked.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Should I? I forget Americans are more uncomfortable with nakedness, though I'm hardly naked."

Kurt swallowed, smiling and shaking his head. "No, no, it's fine. I just… No, it's fine. I'm sorry. I was just caught off guard, I guess. You're fine. I'd like to keep my pants on, though."

"That's perfectly fine," Blaine told him, laughing as he patted the bed next to him. "Now are you going to join me or am I going to have to cuddle a pillow again? Because I've been waiting quite a long time to cuddle with you."

Kurt climbed into the bed, getting under the covers and immediately snuggling up to Blaine. They both laid on their sides, wrapping their arms around each other. Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt again, slow and sweet.

"I'll never get used to that," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "Me neither."

"I love you," Kurt told him, because he could now, in bed with him.

"I love you too. So much, Kurt. I can't believe this is really happening. All day, I kept thinking it was a dream."

"I'm so glad it's not."

"Me too. Get some sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up."

Kurt kissed Blaine once more before closing his eyes, falling asleep in the comfort of his boyfriend's arms for the first time.

… … …

The days passed far too quickly in Kurt's opinion, and he could tell Blaine felt the same. Every day was another adventure, but every day flew by. Before they knew it, a whole week had passed. Burt stayed out of their hair for the most part, but they did all do things together, Blaine and Kurt and their parents. Kurt knew that Cooper, Blaine's brother, was in Ireland for the summer, but he hoped to meet him soon.

Kurt hoped to stay integrated in Blaine's life like this, now that he'd met so many of the people and gone to so many of the places that were every day fixtures in Blaine's life. Still, he had to accept the fact that he was going to go home soon, to America, and he had no idea when they'd be able to see each other again.

And once they only had two more nights left together, Kurt knew he had to bring it up.

They were sat outside a café, drinking Blaine's favorite coffee, when Kurt decided to ask about it.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving soon," Kurt said, cutting right to the chase.

Blaine frowned. "Yeah, I've been trying not to think about it."

"I know, and I have to, but I can't help it. Now that I've met all your friends and learned so much about your life, I can't help but think about what'll happen when I go back to the US. I mean, things are so much different now."

"I know," Blaine said, nodding his head. "I… I don't quite know what I'm going to do without you here anymore. I've gotten used to you being here already, if that's possible."

"I have too. And, I know that we've both said that this is it for us, that we're settled—"

"I am. You're the love of my life, Kurt. You're everything."

"Right, and the feeling is mutual, but that raises the question of our future together. I mean, we can't keep this long distance up forever. Eventually, one of us is going to have to move, and personally I'd rather it be sooner than later."

Blaine looked down at the table, turning his coffee mug in a slow circle. "I have thought about that, Kurt. A lot."

"And…?"

"_And_, I've thought about both sides. You moving here, or me moving there. But either way, one of us is going to be giving up a lot. We'll be leaving our family, our friends, our entire lives. Everything we know about the way society works in terms of government and economy and social relations is going to be completely changed, for one of us."

"I know," Kurt said. "But that's something I'd be willing to do. I would change my entire life for you, Blaine. You're worth it, to me. I want to build a family with you, and a life with you, and I would hate leaving America, but you'd be worth it."

Blaine reached his hand across the table and laced their fingers together. "I feel the same. I love it here, but I would do anything for you, Kurt. Even if it meant moving to another country."

"So, what does that mean for us? If we're both willing to do it?"

"Well," Blaine took a deep breath. "I guess it means that we need to look at the effect both moves would have on our lives, and figure out which one would be best for us. I mean, this isn't just about us, but our children too. Do we want them growing up here, or in America? Which educational system do we think is best? Which economy and job markets would offer them and us the best opportunities?"

"I can't believe we're already talking about kids," Kurt said, laughing.

Blaine smiled. "I know. But it's something to think about. Moving to another country for a person is a big decision, one I don't think either of our parents would approve of. We'd have to be prepared for that, as well."

"It doesn't have to happen now," Kurt said. "I mean, we've gone a year and a half long-distance, so we know we can do it. We can always take our time to make the decision."

"But I want you now," Blaine whined, leaning forward and giving Kurt a quick kiss.

Kurt smiled as Blaine pulled back, settling in his chair again. "I know. And I want you, too, trust me. I just think that we should ease ourselves—and our parents—into this. They've all been really supportive about this so far, and I don't want to ruin that. So let's just take our time and think about it."

"What if we make our decision quickly? What if we're ready for a move by the end of the summer?"

"Then one of us is moving in a few months," Kurt answered, smiling.

He couldn't help but feel giddy at the idea. It was something Kurt had put a lot of thought into and now that he was finally talking about it with Blaine, it seemed more real.

Everything about their relationship felt more real now that they were together.

But their time together had to come to an end, and before Kurt knew it, he was on a plane back to America with his dad. The first few hours were quiet. His dad curled up against the window under a blanket and slept for a while, so Kurt decided to write a letter to Blaine, telling him how much fun he'd had and pouring his heart out to Blaine on the paper. It was silly to write Blaine a letter with the amount of time it would take to send it to Blaine, especially when they spoke so often on Skype, but their goodbye had been so sad Kurt didn't know what else to do.

"We're still going to talk every night, right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine assured him. "I can't sleep anymore without you singing to me first."

Kurt blushed. "I'll keep singing, then."

"You'd better."

"I really wish I didn't have to go," Kurt said.

"I know. I don't want you to go."

"But I have to."

"Unfortunately." Blaine checked his watch and sighed. "You're meant to be boarding your plane, Kurt. You should go."

Tears pricked at Kurt's eyes and he hated them for it. "I don't think I can."

Blaine gave him a sympathetic smile and wiped at Kurt's eyes, kissing him on the forehead and on each of his cheekbones. "We're used to the distance. We'll survive it."

"I know, but now I'm used to this," Kurt said, touching Blaine's chest and leaning forward to kiss him sweetly on the mouth. "I don't want to give this up."

"And you won't be. The distance is only temporary, my love. Don't give up hope."

Kurt nodded his head, trying to smile. "You're right. This is just hard."

"I know. We'll get through this, I swear, Kurt."

"We will. I love you."

"And I love you."

They met in the middle for one long, lasting kiss. When they pulled away, they were both crying, but Blaine nudged him towards the entrance. "Go!"

Kurt laughed, going. He paused at the entrance where his dad was waiting, turning to wave to Blaine before he left. Blaine waved back, and then Kurt turned and got on the plane.

His dad woke up at some point, grumbling and talking about getting a snack.

"You want anything?" his dad asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not really hungry."

Burt ended up not getting food, instead staring at Kurt for so long Kurt was starting to get uncomfortable. He looked up from his letter, raising his eyebrows.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, I, uh… I just wanted to say I really like that Blaine kid. He's real good to you. I'm glad we got to do this, and that I got to meet him and his family. You two seem to really have something special, Kurt."

"We do," Kurt agreed, a little skeptical of his dad's intentions. "We really love each other, Dad."

"I know. I could tell the moment you two laid eyes on each other."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. It was a pretty great moment." His dad didn't say anything, but he was still staring. "What?"

"It's just… Look, now that I know how serious you two are, I just wanted to let you know that I support whatever decision you make, as long as you talk to me about it and I'm sure you understand the weight of it."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"Well, you two aren't going to stay apart like this forever. One of you is going to move. And now that you finished high school, I know that you feel like you have a lot of freedom now. I can only imagine what that new sense of freedom is doing to your mind with Blaine in another country."

"Oh." And suddenly, Burt was making sense. "I—We talked about it, but we didn't decide on anything."

"I just wanted you to know that whatever you decide, as long as I know you didn't make the decision lightly, I'll support you and help however I can."

Kurt knew exactly what his dad was saying. He was giving Kurt permission to move to England.

"Okay. Thank you, Dad."

… … …

The next few months were hard, but manageable. Even though Kurt had gotten used to spending physical time with Blaine, it wasn't as hard as he thought to return to his virtual relationship.

They spent the entire summer discussing the pros and cons of each move, and which was the best option. There were good things and bad things about both options, but in the end, Kurt knew what he wanted. He just hoped Blaine would be okay with it.

Towards the end of August, Kurt decided to tell him.

"I want to move to England," Kurt told him.

Blaine's eyes grew wide on the screen. "Really? Are you sure, Kurt? I mean, I know we've spoken about this at length, but this is a serious decision. You'd be leaving everyone there behind, and I know how much your dad means to you."

"I know, but other than my friends and family, I have nothing really keeping me here. I want to go into fashion, and living in Europe would be the best option. Plus, you have so much more going for you there. You'd be giving up more to come here. And the American educational system—oh god, don't even get me started on that. Look, we've talked this all out, Blaine, but we can talk it over a million times and still not make a decision. I know what I want to do. I want to move to England."

"Yeah," Blaine said after a pause. His tentative smile grew into a grin, his eyes crinkling in the way Kurt loved. "Yeah, okay. Yeah! Oh my god, Kurt, you're really going to do this. You're going to move to England with me."

"I am," Kurt said, laughing.

"We can get our own flat."

"We can."

"And we can walk around naked all the time."

"Or we can maybe work up to that, after we have sex," Kurt told him, face flushing. They'd spent a lot of time when Kurt visited making out, but they'd never gotten past rutting against each other and coming in their pants together.

Blaine smirked, winking. "Like you haven't thought about it."

"Blaine!"

"What!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're too much, sometimes, you know that?"

"But in a good way," Blaine argued.

"In the _best _way," Kurt agreed.

After that, it was decided. Kurt would move to England. He told his dad about it the next day, explaining the extensive thought he and Blaine had put into it and letting his dad know that this was really what he wanted. All his dad said was, "Let's get packing, then."

The next month, Kurt was on a plane, all of his stuff packed in luggage and flying with him across the pond to England. And this time, Kurt was alone. No parents, no supervision. He arrived in London to be greeted by his boyfriend, ready to grab all of his luggage and drop it off at Blaine's parents' house before going to search for their own flat somewhere in London.

They immediately started kissing. All greetings were foregone in favor of making out in the middle of the airport.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much," Kurt breathed.

"You've no idea," Blaine said, kissing him again.

"And we can move in together now and live together and it'll be like those two weeks only all the time."

"I know."

Kurt pulled away, studying Blaine's face. He couldn't help the happy tears in his eyes. "I can't believe this. Did you ever think when you messaged me on that stupid dating site two years ago that we'd be here?"

"Not in a million years, but I wouldn't trade it for the world," Blaine answered, grinning.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"We can argue about it in the car on the way to my parents' house."

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
